GunStar Blue: Man Among Men
by WakaWakaDub
Summary: Determined to prove that he is worth more than second tier to his first tier partner, Red. Gunstar Blue, sets out on the most deadliest mission 3YE had, ALONE. To stop the Hiruzen yakuza family from reviving the "Heavy". You gonna love this tale, it's got action, adventure, comedy, some drama, being awesome, and GTRs! What are GTRs? Heh, you'll find out.
1. Episode 0: Sorta Introduction

Episode 0: Sorta Introduction

My name is..well, they call me Blue, I am a member of the worldwide elite force know as **GunStars** , based on the gun slinging duo from not so long ago. What are GunStars? Think FBI agents, with half the fire power as the militarily. The GunStars are owned by a governmental funded group, 3YE(3rd Eye). Think, slightly above FBI, but very much UNDER CIA. Why am I telling this useless crap? Cause to understand where I'm at, you must first understand why I'm here...or something like that.

I'm GunStar Blue, currently ranked #035. Why #35? Well cause it's an average rank, right? Yeah, that would be fitting, considering I really don't care. Yet it still _"urks"_ me the wrong way.

So why does it, you ask? Well you see, my partner, Gunstar Red, is ranked #003. But that's not what pisses me off, I'm happy that she ranks high, the problem is that I was set up to FAIL. Why was I pinned with someone with a higher rank? I say I don't care yet, it makes me want to pull my hair out!

Still don't get it? Well you see, when I first met Red, two years ago, we were pined against each other, you know, a fight to see who will lead the GunStar Team#12. And as you can guess. I lost. I'm not a sore loser. But, you don't get it, this match felt ONE SIDED. I never really payed it any mind, just thought it as, a lack of skill,maybe? That was before I did some...rather... _"non legal"_ digging into the matter. What would you do if your close friend was asked to "hold back" just so you wouldn't know at the time, your _"close friend"_ was at a Rank of #1 at the time? And not only that, it was already PLANNED that she would win and be the leader of Team#12 also? Like tossing a baby llama into a lion's den. Do you know what something like that does to a man's heart...his mind...his pride. I'm not angry at Red, I'm angry at 3YE! Those bastards! How dare they plot me out to always come in second to...Red.

So what was I to do? Prove myself of course! What, were expecting me to go against them? Hell know, they'd erase me from the world, they'd make me GLOBAL ENEMY #1. So, I just decided on proving myself, how so? Took on the hardest task on the list, Stopping the revival of the Heavy, ALONE. No doubt they expect me to fail, they might even have a back up plan. Although that might be unlikely, I took the job from Mama, and since we are taught like that, she didn't even get the approval of the 3YE head Directors(also know as The Iris). She knew it would get her in a crap load of trouble, yet she still agreed to let an average ranker like me take on the task alone. She's someone I can really trust.

Who's **Mama** , well that's not her real name, or who she is to me for that matter. You see, there's a 3YE department in at least 6 countries, each one of those departments are branches of the original 3YE department. The head of these branch departments are called, _"Mamas"_ or _"Papas"_ , depending on either gender of course. Now, the head of 3YE department #5 is my, or rather, our, _"Mama"_ , The former Gunstar Yellow. I lost you didn't I? Screw it, you'll get as we go along.

So now, back on topic, I took up a mission without the approval of Iris, with the help of **Mama**. But the thing is, this mission was top secret and wasn't even available to anyone yet. Mainly cause this was vacation session for most Gunstar teams. How did I found out about it then? Mama. She must have sensed my inner despair, and like an angel, gave me hope. She should me a list of missions that was not yet available to other Gunstars, and I chose the BIGGEST one on there(had the biggest pay also).

What was the mission? As I said, and shall now elaborate more. Stop the Hiruzen yakuza family from reviving the _"Heavy"_ , whatever the hell that is. Well you don't know, I already know, I am telling you this story. You gonna love this tale, it's got action, adventure, comedy, me being awesome, and GTRs! What are GTRs? Heh, you'll find out.

TBC

(To Be Continued)

* * *

 ** _Author note: God, the picture for this is taking FOREVER to make, art block is a pain. Anyways, finish this, 2 weeks ago, kinda messy and short, but HEY, it's the first(introductory) chapter of a planned 15...20...30?_ _Who knows_ _, stay tuned~ Feedback wakawelcomed_**


	2. Episode 1: Real Introduction

Episode 1: Real Introduction

Author note: _Italic_ words mean thoughts, words in "" means speech...derp

My name is...well, they call me Blue, I am a member of the worldwide elite force know as GunStars, and my mission. Stop the Hiruzen yakuza family from awakening of the"Heavy". What is the "Heavy", don't know, all I know that it is some type of "weapon" and it's in Neo Egypt. All I know, right now that is.

So right now, I'm on a commercial airline flight to Neo Egypt. Why commercial airline and not all-expense paid private 3YE jet? If you didn't read the previous CHAPTER, this mission wasn't made official yet, I went behind their back and 'took' this mission. My guess; they weren't sure of it all, or, they wanted higher ranks to do the mission. Not an average rank like me. So Mama bought me a one way trip to Neo Egypt, and some guy named, "Mujahedin Saladin", will provide me with gear, because the only weapon I could take is my GunStar Blaster, equipped with Alter Shift. What is Alter Shift, to soon in the story to reveal, JUST WAIT.

I sigh in annoyance, not because the lady behind me has a kid that's kicking my seat, more as to the fact that; the moment it's "boots on the ground", BOTH 3YE and the Hiruzen family will already informed that I have arrived.

"Kobai..."

"I wonder what Red and Yellow are doing on their vacation...beside relaxing that is..."

Shit, not only will they both know I'm there, but THEY will send men after me. What a drag! A HUGE pain in my ASS,BACK, AND SIDE! Wait, that might just be the brat kicking my chair...damn.

 _I wonder if the mom is hot..._ _GWAH...get your thoughts together..._ _No, you get it together..._ _Now is not the time to think about women_ _Why not? I got priorities._ _Yeah, to finish this mission, besides, didn't you confess to Red once..._ _Yes, I did, and do you know what she said? "Yeah", if that didn't kick me in the gonads, I don't know what THAT is..._ _She didn't say NO, maybe she just didn't hear you!_ _WE WERE FULLY WILLING TO KAMIKAZE GOLDEN-SILVER, AND AT THAT MOMENT, HER HEARING GOES?_ _Well...she didn't say NO ..._ _This thought conversation is over, cause the idiot is making faces that are representing us right now, he looks crazy._

Well that was crazy. Not to mention, people are staring at me.

 _Gunstar Blue everybody, they let me have WEAPONS, AND I protect the COUNTRY, how's your day?_

Of course, if I had thought that out loud, I'd spark some MORE problems for 3YE, maybe I should, cause those jerks some trouble, I can see it now.

 _3YE makes psychopathic blonde a GUNSTAR._

 _"_ _*Sigh*~"_

I give a reassuring cough to let the other passengers know that I'm just having an off day. What bull am I thinking right now...I need to plane will land in an hour, and according to this note Mama gave me, this "Saladin" guy should be waiting at the airport, terminal 3, but of course, I'm smarter than that. The phones are bugged, so 3YE or Yakuza are waiting there for me at terminal 3, so I'm meeting at the fence. How? The only non bugged way of communication, MAIL, no not EMAIL, good old fashion hard paper and pencil.

I gave him two options

 _Meet me at the fence_

or

 _Wait until the plane is empty_

Ether way, both chooses all depend on whether or not I can read the situation or not. Hell, it's been a week since I sent the later, I'd be lucky if he got it. But, it's no time for doubt. When the plane lands in while, I'll be ready.

I'm awaken by the jerking of the plane.

"We've landed..."

To follow though with at least option 1, I need to be the last one to leave the plane,

time to fake the rest of my nap, hopefully no one notices-huh?

A boy was poking me in my side. Dammit, I bet it's the brat who was kicking my seat earlier.

 _WHY!? Why me!?_

Okay, stay cool, As long as I stay still, he'll get bored, right?

WRONG! Welp...that's not gonna work. Time for Plan C. Put a hat on and use the crowd. Airports now a days use camera's with facial reconsign, but the thing is, I can't just my head down, the security system would write me off as suspicious, and dispatch Quarter Drones to apprehend me. Using a Holospect won't work, even if the rumors say they do something, they don't.

I pretend to wake up, yawning, stretching, all the nine mile. The boy seems to halt his poking, staring at me with a look of confusion, poor kid, now I feel like killing him for making me resort to Plan C, but alas, I'm running out of time. I stood up from my seat, passing by the kid, trying to catch up with the crowd before they disappear.

I stood at the entrance to the plane, my stomach feels all tingly. I feel heavy. I don't know, just...can't believe I'm doing this, but what type of man I'll be if I turned back now. Despite the feeling of heaviness, I managed to put my best foot forward, trying not to be left behind by the crowd.

 _I made the decision, as a man, I shall follow it through._

 **TBC**

 **(To Be Continued)**

* * *

 **Author note: God, the picture for THIS is taking FOREVER to make, art block is a pain. Anyways, finish this, in 3 hours, kinda messy, but HEY, Art Evolution can also apply to writing, so just bare with me...sorry this is kinda slow, but meh, I'll get it speeding soon. My God...John Cena would not be proud of me...**


	3. Episode 2: Slow Pace,Stuff You Can't Say

Episode 2: Stuff You Can't Say

Hey, it's me again, GunStar Blue. So yeah, When I'm about to take my first step off the plane. I noticed that most people were ahead of me, thus leaving me clearly visible to the naked eye.

"Shit."

Swearing under my breathe I begin to...'walk'*cough*run- down the steps. Just hoping none of these steps leads to me tripping, cause, it looks REALLY high up. That and I'd get noticed, and I see no senpai's around here.

"Damn, even when the plane landed, we're still REALLY high up."

Yes. I said that, your monologue is useless past me.

*cough*

Anyways, when I reached the last step, I hesitated for a moment, the fear of the crowd leaving me behind pushed, the the fear of being spotted as soon as I put boots on the ground was just as great.

"Shit."

Swearing under my breathe...AGAIN, I swallowed the fear and begin to...'walk'*cough*run-...power walked towards the crowd. Which fear was it, couldn't tell you. I was busy _spoon walking_ , like a father on his afternoon jog, you know, when the jogging _*cough*_ booty _*cough*_ shorts are kinda wedge-eh forget it...I was power walking _FABULOUSLY_ to the crowd like I saw a strapping young boy escape my ticklish hands.

I couldn't see it, but considering the fact I'm telling you how I felt it looked, I'm guessing it looked WAY worse than I thought it did, I'm just glad Red wasn't here to see it.

My walking was interrupted by smashing into the back of somebody.

 _Shit_

You said it...thought it...whatever.

I pushed my way past the person, but that's when I noticed...

 **TBC**

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the short ass chapter, you try working on 6 stories at once.**


End file.
